control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi
|name = Yumi |kanji = 由美 |rōmaji = Yumi |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 2 15 |height = 4'6" |weight = 74lbs |hair = Blonde |eyes = Red |blood type = n/a |status = Alive |relatives = n/a |control = 16% |level = B |attribute = All-Rounder |specialty = Unknown |affiliation = Tyuromi Barusko |role = Trainee Pawn}} is a Trainee at Tyuromi Barusko, and one of the infant growth project experiments, making her an experiment made by the Japanese Government. She later subconsciously brainwashed herself and was used by the government in the war as a Pawn. Appearance Yumi is a relatively short female, having been originally an infant, her body's growth entirely artificial, which caused some defections. She has short blonde hair that intentionally covers her left eye at all times, and brownish-red eyes, and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie with a red skirt, and a pair of white shoes. She also carries marker-board at all times due to her inability to speak. Personality When Yumi is without a board to write on, she sounds stupid. Since she can't speak any words at all, it comes out in a yelling manner with a word that doesn't exist in the dictionary. She's actually extremely smart, but without any confidence to prove it towards others. Yumi rarely smiles and it's almost like she is emotionless, but she is pretty depressed. A pushover she is, never saying no to a command no matter what the circumstances are. History Yumi was born to be donated to the government. This was around the time they started taking special kids with good brain control. They wanted to start designing a human from birth to have the perfect percentage and soon be their secret weapon. Tons and tons of radioactivity plus classified information of such were used on her to try to raise her percentage over 9%. So since this was all happening while kids were joining and being kidnapped, wouldn't that make her way younger than the rest? No. It's as if she was designed like a robot. She was put into a chamber for months with a helmet on her head, teaching her every important language and other facts she needed. This is what caused her intelligence to sky-rocket. IV put into her caused her entire body to mature as quick as it could. She could only get around 4'6" and this also explains why she's so young. She's supposed to be an infant, not an adult. No bust was made at all and never will because of this machine, so the possibility of her having children are slim. Yumi is most likely infertile. Even with all of this in mind, she has the mentality of an adult. This seems like a success correct? No. All the chemicals and speed of her growth caused her to lose her ability to speak functionally. She can think fine, but as soon as she opens her mouth, it makes her seem like she's slow. She reached 16% and that was it. They closed shop and decided to not destroy nature like they attempted for these months. This was a lie however, they just decided to torture people at an older age. Even though they closed shop, Yumi was still left in the area where she was experimented on. This was how she was put into the most pain she had been possibly put in. Chained down and screaming, Yumi was scared. She had pain sensors of course, she's still human. One scientist of the government didn't want to end what they were doing to her for he was curious. "One more thing, my baby." He whispered in her ear with sadistic tone. The man was wearing gloves and slowly reached towards her eyeball. She closed the one eye quickly, but he just forced them open. The man tore her eye out of her eye-socket, causing her to scream her lungs out with tears of immense pain and agony. Nothing was helping her ease the pain, the bastard used no medicine at all. Soon he placed a fake eye into her eye-socket that served the power to grant anyone the worst pain anyone has been put through and murder them with just looking into their eyes. She passed out afterwards. Yumi woke up to find her hair being parted to always cover that one eye and was gifted the earrings with powers within them as well. He explained to her in full details about everything he did and finally let her go and allowed her to see the other kids. This was his mistake, the man was murdered in the most gruesome way possible with her revealing her eye to him. This shocked her so badly that it caused her vow to never use the eye on anyone. Little did she know, that man was her father. Plot Powers and Abilities As a Level B Trainee, Yumi has access to 16% control over her mental powers and thus, the youngest Level B in the facility. Attributes Physique Yumi can only shape-shift, but there is a limit to it. She can only turn into a living person for a few minutes before returning back to her normal form. She can also turn into inanimate objects, but this lasts forever. If the object is hit by something, she'll revert back to normal. She is however, able to have the body's resistance, stamina, and physical strength. Only that and that alone. She will not gain any powers from a shape-shift. The physique attributes is of help only to Yumi's shape-shift abilities and will never help her original body sadly. That is the downside. She can do any of the stated above, except the fragments to increase physicality is lowered to only shape-shift use. She is also able to send out her current emotion to those around her, even with her usual pokerface. Her emotion may stress someone out, but they shouldn't gain the same emotion of her. Some people are weak enough to pity a sad emotion and may gain it in that sense though. It's usually to confirm something when she isn't near her marker-board. Mentality and Mid-Range Her earrings are actually secret weapons which she does not have good control over yet. Each will shoot a different form of harmful energy out at her opponents, which are stronger than lasers that she can make from particles. As of right now, it will only explode with a tiny mess-up of the mind. All earrings glowing at once would be able to form of shield of energy to protect herself, but could be broken after awhile. Other Abilities * Yumi's left eye: Her left eye is always covered because it is filled with horror. If anyone were to look into that eye, it would put them in the most unbearable pain. The term "particle" is usually applied differently to three classes of sizes. One type; microscopic particles. It usually refers to particles of sizes ranging from atoms to molecules, such as carbon dioxide, nano-particles, and colloidal particles. An atom is the smallest constituent unit of ordinary matter that has the properties of a chemical element. Every solid, liquid, gas, and plasma is made up of neutral or ionized atoms. Since an atom is a particle and humans are solid, but also have liquid inside of them, they can be controlled easily with this eye. Usually particles that can be used to make lasers are bound by things in the air, but her eye is the torture device that breaks this rule. She could cause someone to vaporize from the inside out and have every hole in their body be full of lasers. She could boil the blood-stream of her enemies. She could also melt the lungs that are full of carbon-dioxide. Their are various ways she could torture someone. She won't do it though. Even if the other person is any enemy. It's so bad that she wouldn't ever inflict this pain upon anyone, that's why she will never reveal that eye. Trivia * Yumi's age could be 18 as that was the intended age for her to reach during the experiment. However, she only grew to 15. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tyuromi Barusko Facility Trainees Category:Trainees Category:Level B Category:All-Rounders Category:Controllers